Somewhat Split in Two
by KakashiFangirl43
Summary: Kakashi loves Iruka.Niomi loves Iruka.Iruka loves.... *disclaimer* don't own the Naruto character who appear in here,though Niomi is mine.
1. Somewhat split in two

_**Somewhat split in Two**_

(Niomi POV)

"Oops, I totally forgot I was suppose to meet Iruka about a mission today"I said to my self,as I walked through the groccery store."I'll just bring him a cake

later,and then we'll discuss mission" I started heading towards the baked goods section.

(later that night)

I walked up the steps to Iruka's apartment,a chocolate cake in one hand,a mission scroll in the other.I knocked on Iruka's door lightly,from behind

the door I could hear whispering,after a few moments,Iruka opened the door,with a suprised look on his face that almost looked sad"Oh...uh...hi Niomi-chan"He said with

hesitation "what do you want ?" he asked politely."Oh" I said slightly blushing,I always got this way around Iruka. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"I said thinking about the

whispers I heard before."Oh..uh not at all come on Niomi"Iruka said ,somewhat bewildered looking questioningly at the chocolate cake."Its and apologize for not coming

over sooner,to discuss the mission"I stated placing the cake on his kitchen counter.I looked around his small apartment,the kitchen had a stove,a fridge,a dink and small

island kitchen was open to the living room,which had just two book shelves pack with books,and a couch,and since the living room was the first thing you

enter,when coming in the apartment,there was a small closet to put your away from the kitchen and across the living room,was an open door way ,which

probably lead to Iruka's bedroom,and most likely the bathroom,because there didn't seem to be anymore doors,in his apartment."So" he said "why don't we get

started"Iruka said gesturing towards the couch."Oh yeah"I said going to sit on the couch with him,and started to unroll the scroll.

After discussing the mission,of escorting a lord to the ice country,we decided to have some cake,"Mmm,this is delicious Niomi did you make this yourself?" He

taking another fork full of cake,I couldn't help but watch him eat"uh... no.. I bought it " I said I looked towards the wall,hoping he didn't realize that I had been

staring."Haha"he laughed "Yeah I'm not much of a bake my self".We ate in silent for a few moments,my gaze wander back to Iruka,something about the scar,that stretched

across his nose gave him a young innocent look,that made me weak in the knees when he smiled at me.I watched he eat,the were crumbs on his face,with out think I

leaned of and brushed them away from his stiffened under,my touch,I couldn't help my ,I leaned in closer pressing my lips against his.

(Iruka's POV)

Niomi was kissing me,half of me said to stop but the other half said continue.I knew I had to stop kissing her especially when he was most likely

I pushed her away,"N..Niomi I 'm sorry I can't do this"I said,hope I didn't hurt her too looked at me with those dark blue eyes,smiling soldemly"It's alright,I..I don't

know what came over me"I watched as she looked away from me embarrassed "I should go"She got up of the couch and headed for the closet,I started to panic"!"

I said with a panic stricken turned around to look at me her eyes were starting to water,I felt so guilty"Y..You didn't put your shoes in the closet"I said

quietly,looking towards the floor.

(Niomi's POV)

My I was in shock,he rejected me,not that I was that surprised and then made big deal about my shoes not being in the closet."I know that Iruka...I know" I turned

away,picked up my shoes and walked I was out of the building I put my shoes on,and wiped the tears from my eyes"It'll be ok,when It's time for the mission,just

pretend like nothing happened,and be nice"I said calming my self down, as I walked home.

(Iruka's POV)

"Well I'm sure you enjoyed that kiss,considering you hesitated,when pulling away"I heard him say as he stepped out of the closet."Shut up Kakashi,I was just

caught of guard that's all"I said,as I started to wash the crum-filled could feel kakashi's presence behind me,I felt him wrap his arms around my waist,he placed

his chin on my shoulder." I can't help but get jealous when I see others with my Dolphin"He whispered in my ear,which sent shivers down my spine,I couldn't help but

blush."Now"Kakashi said beginning to nibble on my ear,"Shall we continue were we left off,before we we're interrupted".

KakashiFangirl43


	2. Somewhat split in two 2

Later that night or the next morning,Iruka was laying in Kakashi's was thinking about what happened with knew it wasn't a good thing that he was thinking of someone else while in the atms of his couldn't help it still felt really guilty for hurting Niomi he couldn't help hut think of the kiss she gave touched his lips,even after kissing Kakashi so passionatly during that evening reminence of Niomi's kiss still remeined. An image flashed through Iruka's Image which made him rub his temples.

"Arrg how could I think that,I swear I become more like Kakashi everyday"

He thought shifting somwhat away from loved Kakashi,he would do anything for -why was he thinking about her? Did he have deelings for Niomi? This idea ,this thought that he might have feelings for Niomi kept echoing in Iruka's mind.

"No I can't, I love Kakashi ,its just a stupid idea just because it was a surprise that she kissed me" Iruka though to himself.

"But then shouldn't you be thinking about the kiss rather than whether or not you like her?" his inner self replied.

Wait...what?...No SHUT UP! I love Kakashi and thats final"he answered back.

"Really then why are you thinking about Niomi rather than Kakashi?" inner him inquired.

"No!"Iruka growled at his thoughts.

"well it would be good if you were with her,I mean you wouldn't have to keep your relation ship a secret from Naruto there wouldn't be anymore sneaking around either"

Inner Iruka informed him.

"Go away I love Kakashi,and sneaking around" Iruka shouted in his mind.

"Fine fine"

his inner self said

"Just remember you also like Niomi even if its only a little bit"

Then he was gone,Inner Ruka that is.

Restless about some relizations. Iruka got out of bed,and lumbered over into the turned on the water to make som coffee,glancing at the time 4:30. Kakashi would be waking soon.

Kakashi woke to the smell of Freshly brewed coffee

"mmm"

He mumbled half asleep rolled over towards Irka,planning to grab a feel,but was suprised and disappointed when Iruka wasn't in the bed.

"Iruka is never up this early"

Kakashi though getting out of noticed the Kitchen light on

"ahhh"

He he entered the kitchen he saw Iruka sitting at the table with a cup of coffe between his hands.

"Wheres mine?"

He said jokingly moving over to the coffee maker.

Iruka was pulled from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry,Kakashi"

He said looked back ar Iruka while pouring his coffee.

"Whats the matter Iruka?"

He asked pushed away his mug,folded his hands and buried his head in the crook of his heard a groan of sadness come from Iruka. Setting

his mug on the counter,Kakashi moved towards Iruka. He hugged Iruka from behind.

"Just tell me, I promise I won't get mad"He said in Iruka's ear.

"Promise"

Kakashi heard Ruka muffle.

"Yes"Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

He was used to the way Iruka got worked up about simple whatever Iruka was sulking about couldn't be that bad,could it.

"Fine"Iruka said getting out of his chair.

He moved to the other side of the table,so he ws across from seemed a bit much for Kakashi,but he was fine with it.

"Ok then go ahead"Kakashi said.

Iruka sort of stiffen,his gaze fell to the floor.

"I sort of have....feelings...for Niomi"He said quietly.

Kakashi just nodded.

"So just because she kissed you,you have feelings for her?"

"No...." Iruka said quietly,looking to the ground.

"So you liked her before the kiss then?"Kakashi said in an inquiring tone.

Iruka looked up ar Kakashi ,mouth a gape.

"No..I mean....I don't know,I mean kinda...I don't know Kakashi" Iruka said in a panic.

"Well which is it?Yes or No"Kakashi said staring at Iruka.

Iruka felt tears coming to his didn't felt so closed his eyes.

"I don't know" He whispered.

Kakashi pursed his walked to the bedroom and started geting watched Kakashi head to the struck his heart.

"Where are you going?"He said voice shaking,tears falling.

Kakashi puton his shoes.

"Out don't cry Iruka"

He simply stated.

"When... Whenn will you be back?"

Iruka said,forcing his words out.

"I'll be back when you discoer what your true feelings are"

With that Kakashi stared at the door for a that Kakashi might change his mind and come he knew in his heard that Kakashi would definatly not fell to the floor in tears.


	3. Somewhat Split in Two 3

Niomi entered the Paper Leaf later that evening. She had to leave for her mission the day after tomorrow,a few drinks couldn't hurt before then. She was still pretty depressed that Iruka had turned her down,so she was there to smother her depression with alcohol. She pulled up a bar stool, beside a man who seemed unconscious. ' How I wish I was you right now' she thought sitting down. The bartender came over to her "what'll it be miss" he said plainly, wiping his hands on his apron."Just sake please" Niomi said ,she wasn't ready to get full blown drunk she got very emotional when she was drunk. The bartender went off to get her she was waiting,Niomi glanced over to the drunken fool next to her. Out of random curiosity she poked his silver man didn't move.' wow he must be really for gone' Niomi thought. The bar man gave her, her drink." Thanks" Niomi said taking a sip of her drink. The barman nodded in response. Then he glanced at the drunkard ,and shoved him out of his seat "Get out ya drunk!" he said loudly. ' Wow that harsh' Niomi thought as she watched the man fall. Though when she saw who he was she nearly spat out her sake." Kakashi?!" she exclaimed setting down her drink"What are you doing here?" She went over to him as he started to get up,well more like tried. Kakashi mumbled most of his words Niomi was only able to make out something about a fight." You had a fight? with who?" Niomi asked helping him onto his feet. He looked at his blurry feet. "Iruka" he aid quietly remembering the fight. 'Iruka' Niomi thought. 'Great so he's hurts two people in the last two days. I wonder what the fight was about?' " Come on Kakashi I'll take you home, where are you keys?" Niomi said soothingly. Kakashi knew what he wanted to say. Though when he said it,it came out all jumbly. So he just pointed to instead,to the barman. "Can I have his keys please" She said holding out one hand,her other was wrapped around Kakashi's waist;helping him stand. The bartender shook his head "Nope you'll have to come back in the morning to get them." he said plainly. "Look all I want to do is take him home, is that so wrong? Now give me his keys" Niome said a bit annoyed with the man. "No can do its the rule" the man said pointing behind him. "So you were going to kick him out with no place to go? she was almost shouted. The bartender pointed to a sign behind him,that read :Kick out all drunks. Keep their keys. Niomi gritted her teeth."oh how I want to burn that man and his stupid sign she thought. "Fine lets go Kakashi" she said walking Kakashi to the door. "We're going to my place alright,cause that jerk wouldn't give us your keys" Niomi said glaring back at the bar. Kakashi just mumbled. His head was pounding All he wanted to do was take a nice cold shower and fall asleep in a nice warm bed.

Niomi's apartment was only a block away from the bar,thankfully because Kakashi was getting heavy for her. Getting up the stairs was the hardest part. After about a half and hour they finally got to Niomi's door. "Stupid drunk and his giggling" Niomi grumbledd silently,Kakashi was giggling like and idiot. He thought it was funny at the many times he had fallen and grabbed Niomi is different places; and how she got all flustered. Niomi on the other hand was pissed at the fact that she had been violated a bunch of times by a drunken fool who wasn't doing it intentionally. Not that she would actually want him to be doing it on purpose,it was just annoying to her that's all. When the entered Niomi's apartment she immediately dumped Kakashi on the couch. "Man Kakashi your heavy" she said stretching her back muscles. She left Kakashi on the couch to go get some sake from the fridge."I guess I'll be drinking in, instead" she said. Kakashi sat on the couch for a moment looking around Niomi's apartment. It was pretty much open,there was a wall that divided the kitchen from the small living consisted of a couch a coffee table and a book shelf. Off of that Kakashi could see Niomi's bed and night stand.' Hey a bed' Kakashi thought."And there's the bathroom as well, shower here I come" he mumbled incoherently. Kakashi walked over to the bathroom. When he got there, he used the towel rack to steady himself,as he turned on the attempted to take off his clothes, but they didn't come off when he pulled at them so he just got in the shower fully was in the kitchen when she heard the sound of running water. Her eyes widened with the realization of the sound. "Shit!" she said running to the bathroom. Just before she opened the door a thought crossed her mind."What am I gonna do if he isn't wearing any clothes?"


End file.
